


hit me with your best shot

by fluffypark



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But it's Hwang Minhyun and I can't blame him, Daniel's full of cheese, Fluff, Lowkey Crack, M/M, Minhyun's just in denial, and seongwu's just doing his best friend duties, and whipped, because i can't write slowburn, fastburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypark/pseuds/fluffypark
Summary: Minhyun’s trying to avoid his junior, Daniel, and his ridiculous attempts in trying to confess and asking him out for a date. Keyword:trying. You can’t really do that when Daniel’s holding up a bright yellow poster that says, ‘if you were a transformer, you’d be a hot-o-bot’.





	hit me with your best shot

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt: college au where minhyun tries to avoid his junior, daniel and his ridiculous attempts in trying to confess and asking him out for a date (big poster with "If you were a transformer, you'd be a hot-obot" and other cheesy stuff)

July – In The Very Beginning (Kinda)

_Knock_. _Knock_.

“Come in,” Minhyun calls out from the back of the room where he was just shelving some files before leaving for the day. The door slides open, and a boy with ash-grey hair appears in the doorway, his earring glinting under the harsh lights of the white fluorescent lighting of the classroom. “Oh, it’s you. Hang on, I’ll be there in a second.”

Minhyun shuts the cupboard shut and walks over to the front of the room, taking his bag and getting ready to head out. “Were you looking for Jaehwan? He left ten minutes ago.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m not looking for Jaehwan,” the boy tells him, and Minhyun notices that he doesn’t have a skateboard attached to his hip today.

“Did you finally decide to join the newspaper club?” Minhyun teases, knowing full well that the younger boy has no intention of joining anything ‘nerdy’ and ‘outdated because everyone’s looking at their phones nowadays, hyung’.

“No offence to you, hyung, it’s the club. I’m not joining a nerd club,” Daniel laughs. “Besides, everyone’s—”

“Everyone’s looking at their phones nowadays,” Minhyun rolls his eyes, but he was smiling. He walks over to switch the lights off before exiting the room, and Daniel steps back to let the older boy exit. “Were you looking for Seongwu, then?”

“I wasn’t looking for Seongwu-hyung, either. I was looking for you.”

“For me?”

“Do you want to go out for dinner sometime?”

Dinner sounds good. He was hungry. “Sure, although I think Seongwu’s busy with his assignment. What about Jaehwan? Didn’t he say he wanted to try out that new pizza place?”

“I was thinking maybe it can just be the two of us?”

“Sure, we can stop by that chicken place opposite campus,” Minhyun says. Their footsteps echo throughout the empty corridor. It must’ve been after eight already for the campus to be this vacant. “Or should we just order takeaway and eat at my place? We can save some for Seongwu too.”

“I’m trying to ask you out on a date, hyung.”

Minhyun pauses in his tracks at the sudden confession, almost tripping over a step, and he glances a look at the boy beside him. “You’re… asking me out?” Minhyun echoes slowly.

Sure, Daniel hasn’t really been shy to express how much he likes Minhyun—he’s been more than willing to run random errands for him here and there, buying him coffee for his 8 a.m. classess, and lending him his jacket for when Minhyun forgets to bring his scarf (to which Seongwu just laughs at how red his ears are turning), but Minhyun thought it was just Daniel being, well, Daniel. After all, he’s his best friend’s close junior and they’re pretty close. He never imagined it was serious enough that the younger boy would actually ask him out.

And it’s not that he has anything against Daniel either. He _is_ good-looking, even if he’s not exactly Minhyun’s type (your _type_ is completely fictional and can only happen in your dramas, Seongwu had sighed in resignation every time he tried to matchmake Minhyun with one of his ‘friends’). It’s just that dating’s not really on Minhyun’s priority list right now. He’s already busy enough as it is with college and the newspaper club. To him, dating is A Big Thing and it requires commitment and time—which Minhyun simply doesn’t have. Even Seongwu’s given up on him.

“I’m not interested in dating anyone right now,” he finally says. He waits for the awkward silence that usually follows after he turns down a confession, but Daniel’s smile just grows wider.

“That’s okay. Seongwu hyung told me you’d say no,” he chuckles. “Just thought I should try.”

“Sorry,” Minhyun apologises. It’s becoming a habit. He knows there’s nothing to feel sorry for, but he does still feel guilty, especially since it’s Daniel, too.

Daniel sees the expression on Minhyun’s face and laughs. “Hyung, it’s fine, really. Let me walk you home at least?”

“Sure,” he responds, mirrorring Daniel’s smile. He couldn’t help it—Daniel’s energy has always had an effect on him. It’s one of the things he liked about the younger boy.

“Besides,” Daniel says as he opens the door for Minhyun. “Two time’s a charm, right?”

He had said the last part with a wink, and it was so cheesy Minhyun lets out a giggle. “Well, good luck with that.”

July – A Text Message

[18:22] Minhyun: Jaehwan’s not answering his phone, can I check if he’s with you?

[18:25] Daniel: He is, do you need me to pass him a message?

[18:30] Minhyun: Please let him know that we’re having an emergency meeting in an hour and can he please bring his camera?

[18:35] Daniel: Will do :)

[18:36] Daniel: Oh, and hyung?

[18:36] Daniel: I may not be a photographer but I can definitely picture us together

[18:40] Minhyun: Nice try, Daniel.

Still July – The Second Confession

Minhyun should’ve known better when he said “good luck with that” because Kang Daniel was definitely trying his luck at asking Minhyun out after that first time. It doesn’t matter that Minhyun had flat out rejected every advance and pick-up line Daniel throws his way.

And then this happens. The first thing Minhyun sees as he leaves the lecture hall was a huge bouquet of flowers. He doesn’t need to know who’s standing behind it even though the bouquet’s so huge it’s covering the entirety of the upper half of their being. He must’ve stopped walking so suddenly because Seongwu walks right into his back, muttering a curse under his breath before he notices the cause of his friend’s behaviour.

“I’m just gonna go,” Seongwu whispers, squeezing Minhyun’s shoulder as a form of encouragement. He speedwalks away, leaving Minhyun dumbstruck and flustered at the gesture in front of him. Ignoring the whispers and stares directed his way, Minhyun quickly walks over to pull Daniel away. It wasn’t an easy task, especially when Daniel’s standing at 181cm and has the physique of a rugby player with his ocean-wide shoulders. And yet, under all that muscle is really a huge kid who likes eating gummies. Minhyun thinks he’s never met anyone like him before.

“What are you doing?” he hisses when they manage to steer away from the crowd.

“I’m asking you out again,” Daniel beams at him. He shoves the flowers towards Minhyun who refuses to take it.

“My answer’s still no. And is the gesture really necessary?”

Daniel sighs before letting his arms fall to his side. “I should have listened to Jaehwan when he told me you might not be a roses type of person.”

“—it’s not the roses—”

“Is it just flowers in general?”

Minhyun blinks. Something’s not going through. “It’s not the flowers—” he tries again, but Daniel cuts him off again. At this point, Minhyun’s about to die of frustration.

“Message received,” Daniel nods vehemently. Or not, Minhyun wants to say, but Daniel’s already shoving the flowers towards Minhyun again, and his hands wrap around it in surprise.

“I won’t give you flowers next time, I promise!” Daniel chirps before bounding down the stairs. “Oh, and Jaehwan said he’ll be late for the meeting later. Bye, hyung!”

Minhyun gapes at Daniel’s retreating back before glancing at the huge bouquet in his hands. Now what was he supposed to do with the flowers?

August – Is The Third Time a Charm?

_“Will Hwang Minhyun please go out for dinner with me?”_

Minhyun had been trying to catch up on his Language and Society revisions when the speakers blared out the confession. He winces slightly as the library falls even quieter (and really, how much quieter can a library get?) and the stares of the people around him were starting to prickle his skin. The confession wasn’t a mystery to the man himself, even though 1) he’s received multiple confessions and 2) the confessor didn’t reveal his name. Because a confession like that could only be from one person.

It doesn’t help that his best friend wasn’t doing anything to help with his situation. After five minutes have passed and Seongwu still hasn’t stopped giving him glances every three seconds, Minhyun flips a page on his textbook and kicks his friend’s shin from under the table.

“Ouch,” his victim scowls, and Minhyun shoots him a glare as if to say,  _serves you right_. Seongwoo glowers as he rubs his shin, but he does stop trying to send messages to his friend via telepathy. He goes back to revising for his exam, which, unlike Minhyun, is something he needed to catch up on due to weeks of sitting in front of the television watching his dramas. That was the whole point that they were in the library in the first place.

Minhyun tries his very best to focus on how a creole language was formed back in the 1900s in a rural area of Northern China but his ears were still ringing. There was no way he could focus on that. And it’s not like he had an exam coming up—he just likes to be prepared. But at this rate, he’s not going to get anything done. And it doesn’t help that that said ringing (or buzzing, now that his ears were attuned to it) was prolonged due to the not-so-quiet whispers that were starting to build up around him. On days like these, he wants to curse his luck of being recognisable due to his status as the university’s ambassador. Somewhere behind them, the librarian was sending death glares to everyone who dares to even open their mouths. Minhyun makes a mental note to thank Mrs. Choi later. Right now, he has some revising to do.

September – Daniel’s A Puppy (Puppies Are Cute)

It was one of the rare nights where Minhyun was home before Seongwu, but he doesn’t wait for his housemate to come back home. He’s simply exhausted, and Seongwu said that he won’t be back until late. He decides to have an early nap, and when he wakes up he finds that it’s still night time and that he was starving. He wonders if Seongwu’s back yet or if he was staying over at a friend’s. He finds two unread texts from his housemate:

[21:34] Seongwu: Hey I invited Daniel over instead is that okay?

[00:10] Seongwu: In case you wake up in the middle of the night there’s still some leftover chicken :)

His stomach grumbles at the mention of food, and he glances at the time. It was barely past 3 a.m. He throws his phone on the bed and leaves his bed in favour of something to eat since he hadn’t had dinner yet. As he walks to the kitchen, he spots the messy living room, books strewn all over the carpet, and a leg hanging out from the couch. He rolls his eyes. Seongwu must’ve fallen asleep while studying again.

“Hey–“ he starts, but shuts up when he realises it was not his housemate. The mystery person had a mess of blond hair, and a frame that Minhyun was surprised could fit within the constraints of their couch. Minhyun sighs at the sight. Daniel’s hair was sticking out, he has drool already drying on his cheeks, and his soft snores echo loudly throughout the empty living room. He had also kicked away his blanket which was now lying in a sad heap on the floor.

A part of Minhyun wants to walk away, but a part of him wants to watch the younger boy a little longer. It feels a bit weird, seeing Daniel like this—quiet, instead of his usual cheeky self—and maybe Minhyun finds it a tiny bit cute how his lips twitch into a pout as if he was dreaming about something. It wasn’t until his cheeks start to hurt that he realises he’d been smiling. Daniel really does look like a puppy right now. And, you know, puppies are cute. It’s because Daniel looks like a puppy and that puppies are cute. He finds Daniel cute as an _extension_ —not because he was directly cute.

Daniel mumbles something then, startling Minhyun who thought he was caught red handed staring at Daniel’s sleeping form. He had to hold back a laugh when Daniel starts mumbling about gummy bears chasing him, his face serious as he swats at the air. Minhyun quickly shakes his head and grabs the blanket that was lying on the floor before putting it over the younger one. Wouldn’t want him to die of cold or something. He would’ve done the same to anyone.

Minhyun decides to skip the chicken and hurries back into his room. Not that he could fall back asleep anyway, with a certain someone in his head, and a strange feeling in his gut.

Mid-September – Or Was It The Fourth Time’s a Charm?

Minhyun had decided that he’d just avoid Daniel. He tries to convince himself that it’s because he doesn’t want to encourage the younger boy, since he’s just not interested in him in that way, and that he’s too busy to find out if he ever will. After all, it only makes sense that if he avoids the younger boy, then maybe he’ll get tired and give up, right? It’s definitely not because any sightings of Daniel reminds him of That Night, and not because his ears turn red at every mention of his name.

So Minhyun’s been taking a different route to his classes, going home at random timings, and even texts Jaehwan to inquire about Daniel’s whareabouts. He’s really trying his best to avoid Daniel and his ridiculous attempts to confess and ask him out. Keyword:  _trying_. It’s kind of difficult on days like these when Daniel’s holding up a bright yellow poster that says, ‘if you were a transformer, you’d be a hot-o-bot’.

Minhyun backtracks up a step before Daniel could see him but the universe must either hate him or really want to punish him for whatever he did in his previous life, because he was a second too late.

“Hyung!” Daniel grins as soon as he spots Minhyun. He raises the board higher, as if Minhyun hadn’t seen it. He  _wishes_  he hasn’t. He continues to backtrack up the stairs, avoiding Daniel’s gaze but the younger easily bounds up the steps to shake the poster in front of his face. Minhyun gently pushes the styrofoam out of his sight.

“I heard that you like Transformers.”

“You couldn’t just text me?” Minhyun purses his lips. Daniel’s face falters at Minhyun’s unimpressed expression, and for a split second he feels guilty for snapping. He softens his expression just a little bit. But Daniel’s expression slowly brightens again, and Minhyun’s sure that Kang Daniel was actually a sun in his previous life.

“It’s only because you’ve been leaving me on read,” Daniel pouts. And no, it shouldn’t be as cute as it is on a twenty-year-old with—Minhyun spares the quickest of glances at Daniel’s outfit: a jean jacket that fits him perfectly and black jeans that hug his legs that goes on for days. He coughs.

“That’s because I’m not interested in you that way,” Minhyun reminds him.

Daniel snorts at that. “Not to be that person but I’m ninety-nine percent  _sure_  you were checking me out just now.”

Minhyun splutters at that. “I was just— I didn’t—”

“Can’t say I hated it though,” Daniel shuts him up with a smirk that Minhyun wants to wipe off. And then he's suddenly standing too near—way too near that Minhyun can smell the cologne he’s wearing. It’s overwhelmingly sweet (like the flowers Daniel had given him that day—and yes, he kept it because it’d be a waste to just throw a bouquet of flowers away), and Minhyun could feel his face turning redder by the second.

“You know, you always look cute when your ears turn red,” Daniel chuckles lowly. “Besides, I really do mean it. I’m not a library book, but you can check me out anytime you want.”

“Have you been googling pick-up lines or do they just naturally come out of you?” Minhyun groans, but his lips betrayed him by turning up at the corners. Daniel was leaning in, and Minhyun could feel the metal railing of stairs touch his back. He almost, _almost_ squeezes his eyes shut when Daniel takes a step back and sends him another shit-eating grin.

“Guess you’ll just have to find out, huh?”

With that, Minhyun gently pushes him away and goes up the stairs in a huff. He hears Daniel laugh behind him, followed by a, “see you, hyung!” to which Minhyun just yells “throw that poster away!” without turning back. That was too close a call.

More Texts

[17:22] Daniel: Hyung, do you like pizza?

[17:23] Daniel: Because I’d definitely like to get a pizz-a you ;)

[17:30] Daniel: Actually was that too rude :(

[17:32] Daniel: ok I have another one :)

[17:33] Daniel: Are you a cat because I'm feline a connection between us :)

More Texts, Because Love Makes Daniel Say Stupid Things

[00:02] Daniel: Did it hurt when you fell??

[00:20] Minhyun: I swear if you said it was because I fell from heaven…

[00:21] Daniel: I was actually gonna say when you fell for me

[00:22] Daniel: But if you said you fell from heaven I agree with that a hundred percent ^^

[00:36] Minhyun: Go to sleep, Daniel.

[00:37] Daniel: Hehe good night, hyung~

October – Seongwu’s Tired Of This

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Seongwu mutters under his breath. He could feel it coming. Maybe it was the increase in rhythmic pounding on the tables, maybe it was the squeak of the shoes—in any case, his years of being in drama and theatre is finally being put into good use. He chances a glance at Minhyun who was still oblivious as to what was going to happen.

“Psst,” he pssts his friend. Minhyun looks up from his lunch in mild annoyance. He was clearly enjoying his sandwich, but Seongwu’s a good friend, and Minhyun looking disgruntled really reminds him of a harmless tabby cat. So he opens his mouth to warn him when the first note hits them all.

The rest of the ensemble went by in a blur—Minhyun’s still trying to eat his sandwich, but how could he when people started dancing on the tables and chairs as if it was a damn high school musical? Hell, he never even knew Koreans were up for that shit. But here they are. Dancing right in front of their salads.

They were halfway through Bruno Mars’ Marry You when the man himself appears at the entrance, donning a tuxedo and even carrying a cane in his hand, joining the dance number, and finally crooning the final bars of the song, halting just shy of a metre away from their table.

“Hwang Minhyun, will you go out with me?”

Minhyun jolts awake, much to the surprise of his roommate who was getting ready for class. Because Minhyun doesn’t startle—he has the reaction response of a fifty-year-old mushroom (a bad analogy, but you get the point)—unless it was really something shocking.

“Bad dream?” Seongwu asks cautiously. It was important not to startle an already startled Minhyun. It was like approaching a startled kitten. But his response was, to say the very least, dead. “Minhyun?” he tries again.

“I feel like something’s going to happen today,” his roommate finally says, still staring at the wall at the foot of his bed.

“It was just a dream,” Seongwu tries to reason, but Minhyun snaps his head to look at him with panicked eyes.

“It’s a bad omen,” Minhyun whispers desperately. “He’s coming for me again today.”

October – The Same Day, And Seongwu’s Still Tired Of This Crap

Seongwu has gotten tired of this—of both Daniel’s one-sided attempts and at Minhyun’s dramatic reactions. He simply doesn’t understand why Daniel won’t give up, or why Minhyun won’t say yes to just one damn date.

“Why won’t you just tell him no?” Seongwu asks as they walk to the campus when Minhyun keeps pausing to keep a lookout.

“I  _did_  try telling him that,” Minhyun points out, his eyes darting about, his hands ready to pull Seongwu into the bushes at the sight of You Know Who.

Seongwu snorts in disbelief. When Minhyun says that he  _tries_  to do a thing it probably means he wasn’t trying at all. Because  _probably_  doesn’t exist in Minhyun’s dictionary. He’s always made what he wants very clear. But now that he’s using the T-word, Seongwu’s got good reason to doubt his friend’s words.

“Yeah? What did you tell him?

“That I wasn’t interested in dating anyone.”

“There has to be something you said,” Seongwu frowns. “I mean, you’re not obligated to say exactly why you refuse to go on a date, but why would he keep trying? What sane person—I’m not saying he’s exactly sane—would go to such extremes just to ask you out?”

Minhyun coughs a bit, avoiding the pointed look his friend was giving him. “I…mayormaynottoldhimgoodluckwiththat,” he mumbles.

 _Ah_ , _it makes sense now_ , Seongwu thinks. Well, kinda. “You didn’t really tell him no, and you don’t know if you want to really tell him now. In other words, you dug yourself a hole and don’t know if you should climb out,” Seongwu reiterates flatly. Minhyun doesn’t answer.

Seongwu sighs. “Listen. I know you, and I know how you like things to be certain. There aren’t any grey areas with you and I get that. Especially when it comes to, uh,  _matters of the heart_.”

“I hate how you manage to make that sound so cringy.”

“Don’t interrupt my TED Talk,” Seongwu scowls. “My point is, maybe not everything has to be certain. So you don’t know the extent to which Daniel likes you. It’s not like you’re marrying that kid. Try going out with him once and then think about it. He’s a nice guy.”

“I know,” Minhyun says softly. He hates it when Seongwu’s making sense. It means that he’s the one not making any sense.

“So you’ll think about it, yeah?” Seongwu asks. “Because if you don’t settle this within this month I’m not morally obliged to help you jump into bushes if we see him.”

“Fine,” Minhyun grumbles, kicking over a random rock in his path. “I’ll think about it.”

Mid-October – Goodbye, Bushes.

Seongwu’s late when he’s the one who wanted to stargaze. Minhyun was already at the rooftop of their apartment, a couple of soda cans for himself and some beer bottles for Seongwu. There was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, and Minhyun doesn’t have any assignments or club duties tonight so he had agreed, even though he doesn’t really understand the point of ooh-ing and ahh-ing over falling stars. But Seongwu’s a huge sentimental who’s a sucker for anything that holds a ‘meaning’ so, whatever. The things Minhyun does for friendship.

Minhyun leans back against the chair, letting the crisp autumn air fill his lungs. The door behind him opens, and Minhyun turns around to scold at how late he was, when an all-too-familiar face appears. Except that instead of his usual jean jacket, huge t-shirts, and ripped jeans, Daniel seems to be fresh out of a shower and in a hoodie that looks way more comfortable than Minhyun’s old tattered long-sleeve shirt.

“Hey,” Daniel smiles warily as he approaches the chairs.

“Hey,” Minhyun replies.

“Can I join you?”

Minhyun nods dumbly, unsure as to what was going on—was all of this a setup?

“Did you and Seongwu plan this?” Minhyun frowns when Daniels takes the seat beside him.

Daniel avoids his gaze sheepishly. “Maybe. But please don’t go, hyung, I swear I won’t ask you out or do anything ridiculous.”

And maybe it was the way Daniel had said it, maybe Minhyun’s already there, so why not—Minhyun just shrugs and continued leaning back against his chair. He hears Daniel pop open a bottle.

“Is there really a meteor shower tonight or is it part of the setup?”

“There’s really a meteor shower tonight,” Daniel confirms. There was a short pause before he says, “I’m sorry.”

Minhyun turns his head to look at him, confusion painted in his features.

“I’m sorry for being dumb with all my stupid grand gestures,” Daniel elaborates. “I guess I just really wanted to ask you out and I didn’t really know what to do. I’m sorry if I made you super uncomfortable.”

Minhyun lets Daniel’s apology sink in, and he smiles before saying, “it’s really kinda my fault for not saying no outright. So I’m sorry too for leading you on.”

Daniel smiles back, a hint of uncertainty still in his eyes. They enjoy each other’s silence for a bit until a streak of gold colours the night sky. Daniel was the first to break it.

“Hyung, did you see that?” he gasps in awe. “Should we make a wish? It’s a meteor shower, right? So if we see ten, do we get _ten_ wishes?”

And Minhyun finds himself laughing, amused at Daniel’s words. “I guess we’ll just have to make ten wishes now.”

“One wish came true already, though,” Daniel replies quietly, his eyes still trained upon the dark night sky which had been coloured by gold just a few seconds prior.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Daniel was looking at him now, and Minhyun could feel his heart running a thousand miles a second. Then Daniel looks away, probably to spot any more stars.

Minhyun watches as Daniel continues to ooh and ahh at the meteor shower, watches as Daniel’s eyelids flutter shut when he makes a wish, watches as Daniel’s face bursts into a wide smile, his eyes disappearing into tiny crescents just like the moon tonight. He doesn’t think he’s seen someone he adores so much.

_Maybe not everything has to be certain._

Seongwu’s words echo in his mind as he continues to look at Daniel, and he thinks that maybe, just maybe, Seongwu’s right.

“Okay.”

Daniel stops admiring the sky and turns to look at Minhyun in confusion. “Did you say something, hyung?”

“I said okay,” Minhyun replies, his throat choking up the words. He looks away before he could change his mind. Or say something stupid. Like why he’s been avoiding him. Or that he finds him cute. Whatever it is, Minhyun doesn’t trust his tongue to speak.

Daniel doesn’t respond, so Minhyun turns back to look at him, his heart bursting at how long he’s kept it inside of him. “I meant that I’ll go out with you. What, you don’t want to?”

“Of course I do!” Daniel yelps, almost falling out of his chair. Minhyun tries to hide his smile at the younger’s reaction but fails. “You really mean it, hyung?”

“Lunch. Tuesday. I’ll pick you up.”

And maybe it’s extremely cute how Daniel’s looking at him like he just told him the best news he’s ever heard in his life, because his cheeks were hurting again from smiling back too widely.

“My wish really did come true,” Daniel says in awe. Minhyun reaches over to ruffle Daniel’s hair, and the latter gladly allows him to. _Cute_.

“I’m going to go now, I have morning class tomorrow,” Minhyun tells him, standing up.

“I think I’ll stay here awhile,” Daniel smiles up at him. “I’ll see you on Tuesday, hyung?”

“Don’t catch a cold,” Minhyun scolds him instead, but his tone was soft.

“I won’t,” Daniel assures him. “Good night, hyung.”

“Good night, Daniel.”

Minhyun gives him a small wave before disappearing into the staircase. As soon as he reaches his room, he brushes his teeth and hops into bed. His phone beeps then, signalling an incoming text.

[12:34] Daniel: After you left, I started counting one star in the sky for each reason I like you… then I ran out of stars, and I realised the reasons are infinite.

[12:35] Minhyun: Oh my god I’m gonna cancel Tuesday

[12:35] Daniel: uH my cat texted that

[12:35] Daniel: please don’t blame Rooney she’s sensitive :(

[12:35] Daniel: see you on Tuesday hyung hehe good night

[12:36] Minhyun: Good night, Daniel :)

The End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my first nielnyeon fic welp i hope i got their dynamics okay? i hope i did your prompt justice too when it comes to daniel's confessions being ~ridiculous~
> 
> it took me forever to write because i wasn't sure how to go about this even though i chose the prompt (why am i like this) hh but anyway yay to more nielnyeon fluff in the tags!! i've read some nielnyeon before so the ship's not foreign to me but i've never written for another ship in w1 besides [redacted] and i was worried ;-; 
> 
> please leave a comment if you have any feedback or leave kudos so i know that i'm doing something right :')
> 
> thank you for reading and i hope we can all enjoy this lovely fic fest!!! ^w^


End file.
